halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage
|width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed air= |engine=Boosted gravity propulsion drive |armament=Light plasma mortar (1)[http://www.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_080610 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 08.06.10] |crew=1 Driver and Passenger |skeleton= |passengers= |firstsight=2552 |firstuse= |role=Infantry support |affiliation=Covenant }} ''Revenant redirects here. For the Covenant frigate, see Revenant (ship).'' The Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage, more commonly known as the Revenant, is a Covenant Army vehicle that was utilized during the Fall of Reach.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1107237p2.html IGN - SDCC 10: Halo: Reach's Huge Forge World] Design details The Revenant is a light infantry support vehicle with driving mechanics similar to those of the Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle. It is armed with a single Light Plasma Mortar, which is essentially a downscaled, less powerful version of the plasma mortar mounted on the Covenant Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage (Wraith). The weapon can be fired approximately every two to three seconds by the vehicle's driver. The Revenant is more agile than most vehicles and has the ability to boost, but provides little protection for its occupants. It can carry one passenger in a side seat. The Revenant also appears to be a slight deviation from the Covenant's usual design scheme, taking on a more angular, burgundy look as opposed to the more bulbous, purple, blue, and iridescent green designs of other Covenant vehicles. The Revenant is also similar to the Spectre. Tactics Campaign *The Revenant does poorly against shielded jackals, especially with the Mythic skull turned on. It is best to either run them over with the boost function, or focus on other enemies and then dismount and engage them on foot. *The Revenant is harder to board than a Wraith due to the turreted Light Plasma Mortar; the enemy AI can pivot the turret to target you and fire even when EMP'ed, and trying to Hijack one at all is not reccomended, especially on higher difficulties- try to pick off the Driver from a distance if at all possible if trying to take control of one. *When using a Ghost against the Revenant, keep your distance. Since the Revenant's shots move far slower than the Ghost's shots, they are easier to dodge. Circle the Revenant while firing on it. This is slow, but you will eventually kill the Revenant. *Covenant pilots of the vehicle will often use its boosting function to ram and push around vehicles like the Warthog; you can use the same tactic to smash enemy vehicles into walls or push them off cliffs. *Never engage a Revenant on foot unless you have cover that you can dive behind as the AI drivers prefer to splatter any enemy infantry. Multiplayer *The Revenant's combination of power and agility can be used to advantage, even enough to kill a Wraith. If you spot a Wraith, try to use your agility to avoid the Wraith bolts. You could even try to circle around the Wraith to hit it in it's weak spot. *In Multiplayer, the Revenant's passenger can aim easier than most other passenger vehicles. Try to use a Sniper or DMR while in a Revenant's passenger seat.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhZdolQo1bY YouTube HR: Revenant Sniper Auto Aim Glitch] *The revenant makes an excellent anti-infantry vehicle, due to three factors; It can cause severe damage to an enemy, it causes splash damage, and it can blind infantry for up to three seconds, depending on the distance from the blast. This blindness will render any nearby infantry nearby ineffective, as they will be disorientated, and unable to accurately fire upon the Revenant. *Also, the Revenant is very useful against light and medium sized vehicles, like Mongooses and Warthogs due to the fact that its Plasma Mortar has a concussion effect, and will flip the vehicle with ease. This (most of the time) forces the driver out, and in some occasions, a passenger/gunner, leaving them vulnerable without their vehicle's protection. This will score easy kills, and is very useful. Trivia *In folklore, a revenant is a visible ghost or animated corpse that terrorizes the living. *The Revenant's targeting reticule is almost identical to that of the Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon, while its projectile is similar to those of the concussion rifle and the Type-52 troop carrier's plasma cannon. *When a Revenent spawns, it is bright pink. when it is manned, it is a dark reddish pink. *The Revenant is listed as the Type-32 RAV on Bungie.net's career stats section. This is actually the designation of the Ghost. *Despite its larger size, the Revenant has a slightly faster top speed than a Ghost, although its boost does not last as long. This is similar to how the Warthog is faster than the Mongoose which are analogs to the Revenant and Ghost respectively. *Interestingly enough, a Revenant, when boosting, will cause a Ghost to explode if hit either head on or from the side. This applies to a Mongoose as well, although the Mongoose will more than likely, when hit, just be sent flying. *The Revenant's gun can be blown off; this is rare, however, as most damage severe enough to remove the gun is usually enough to cause the Revenant to explode, killing any personnel onboard. *The Enemy AI is capable of swinging the Revenants turret around to target you, even though the front of the vehicle may not be facing you; EMPing a Revenant to go and Hijack it is not recommended due to this. *Oddly, when driven by a Player and not an AI (either hostile or friendly), despite the Revenant's gun being mounted in a turret, the turret only turns in a limited arc before the whole vehicle turns with it; this doesn't happen when an AI is driving it, and they can turn the gun in a wide arc. *The Revenant can be considered an analog to the UNSC Rocket Warthog. **Both vehicles/vehicle variants were introduced in Halo: Reach. **Both vehicles/vehicle variants utilize high explosive projectiles. *To compensate for high speeds and aiming difficulty, the passenger of the Revenant is given a huge kill target area when using the sniper rifle as aiming anywhere around an enemy player will give a red target reticule and accounts for easy headshots on the go. This effect also works with all warthogs. *The Revenant, like most Covenant vehicles in Halo: Reach, has a scale-like pattern on its hull. *Like other covenant vehicles in Halo:Reach, you can activate the Boost on the Revenant while holding back on the left thumb-stick, and the Revenant will not move. You will still be able to see the Boost lights on the Revenant, but again, with no movement. *The Revenant might be described as either a small Wraith, or a large Ghost, due for it having traits of both vehicles. Gallery File:Revenant - Plasma Mortar.png|A Revenant firing its Light Plasma Mortar. File:Revenant - Gameplay01.png|Revenant in action. File:Revenant - Gameplay02.png|A Revenant taking out a Wraith. Halo Reach Revenant Destroying a Wraith.jpg|The driver's point of view while controlling the Revenant. Revenantrender.png|A front and profile view of the Revenant|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Revenantrender.png File:HaloRevenantV.jpeg|A Revenant at ONI Sword Base. Close Side View of the Revenant.jpg|A Revenant from the side, showing good detail List of appearances *''Halo: Reach *Halo: Glasslands'' Sources it:Revenant Category:Covenant Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Covenant technology Category:The Covenant Category:Halo: Reach